Elemental Academy: Uke Edition
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki comes from an all Futa family. Well, except for herself. Her mom decides her to enroll her into Elemental Academy, a school she went to when she was young. However, due to her not being "normal", she might just have a rough time. Formerly H.P Academy.
1. Going Away Present

**I made a few changes to this chapter, mainly just details but if you want to reread who am I to stop you? Warnings of Futa, incest, and all that other weird stuff. Not really an interesting plot but it is smut so...**

**I do not own Naruto. **

"Wow, it's so big!"

Several snickers broke out, but Naruko Uzumaki ignored them as she stared Elemental Academy. It was supposedly a school made for special students and her mom had supposedly attended when she was freshman. While she was nowhere near as special as her mom, she had hopes she'd fit in pretty well. Her blue-green eyes looked down and inspected herself.

She didn't find herself attractive, but many boys had told her she was. Her hair was the color of sunshine blond hair, someone had once said. For this special day, she decided to put into large pigtails that was held together by black scrunchies. From all her time on the beach, she had devolved a tan. While her mom found it adorable, she didn't like that she had tan lines from her bikini.

Since they haven't received their free uniforms, Naruko decided to wear her favorite clothes. A black and orange jacket with her clan insignia on the back. It was open, showing that she was wearing a black t-shirt that revealed her midriff. Her lower half consisted of black shorts that went to her thighs and black boots that covered her calves.

While Naruko was extremely excited of attending, Elemental Academy was a boarding school. She'd miss everything she left back at home. Her pet Gama-chan, Naruto and definitely her mother. A small blushed formed on her face as she remembered what transpired the night before.

* * *

><p><em>"Naruko-chan! Have you got your stuff together?" Her mom asked as she stepped into the room. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her sometimes, not that she was the only one. Her mom was a bombshell despite her age. Her hair was a maroon color, which was a dominant trait in the Uzumaki clan, with a yellow clip in it. She had same blue-green as her that complimented her light skin. Since she became a simple house wife, she only wore a sleeveless blouse and some type of underwear around the house.<em>

_She was tantalizing._

_"You packed enough clothes until you got there?"_

_"Two sets of clothes..."_

_"Toothbrush, perfume and deodorant?"_

_"Hygiene is important..."_

_"Birth control?"_

_"Of course... Wait, what! Mom! I'm not going to sleep with anyone!"_

_Kushina laughed heartily and patted her on the head, making her pout. The woman sat on the bed and rubbed the spot next to her, motioning the girl for the girl to sit. Knowing that no wasn't an answer, sat without question. Her mother rubbed her back and sighed._

_"You know what your father said when you and your brother was born? He said you two were beautiful while he cried. Minato-kun isn't the only one thinks that, you know? What I'm saying is, who knows who you will meet at Elemental Academy." Naruko looked down at the reminder of her father and her older brother. Unlike her brother who had joined the Konoha force, she stayed whole and decided to attend civilian school._

_"Didn't you say Konoha Academy was an all girl's school? Not many boys to find me attractive."_

_'Her mom sighed dramatically and brought a hand to her forehead in a mock swoon._

_"When I was your age, people begged me to sleep with them! Men and women alike!" To prove her point, her mom began to unbutton her blouse. She tried to look away, but she gazed at her she finally removed the pesky piece of clothing, her mother shook her jiggled her double D breast a little. Naruko could have sworn she heard a boing._

_That's wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. She was also able to catch every single curve of her hourglass figure, hell, even her bellybutton. She, obviously, also caught sight of her ten inch penis pressed against her chest because of her thong. She could see the occasional throb coming from it._

_It wasn't long until her mom took that off as well. Now it was right across from her face, making her blush. It would touch her nose of she moved a little. A musky smell entered entered her nostrils and she saw some precum leak out of the slit, making her a little horny._

_"You know, you never actually touched it" Naruko looked at her mother incredulously, making the older woman laugh sheepishly. The blonde sighed and turned her gaze back to the big dick. Licking her licks, she reached out and grabbed, making her mother moan from the sudden touch._

_It felt strange, to say the least. It was incredibly soft and warm despite it's appearance. Her hands was pretty small, so her hand wouldn't wrap around it. She was only able to rub the underbelly, when suddenly her veins began to pulsate. Not knowing what was happening, she let go but the damage was already done._

_"Oh, fuck..!"_

_Her mom gave a loud groan and began jerking herself off as soon as Naruko stopped. Immediately, cum erupted from her dick, splattering her seed on her daughter's face. The blonde girl looked confused as she felt the hot, sticky liquid hit her face. She ran her finger across her nose and inspected it. It had the same smell as the precum, but much more potent._

_Bringing it to her lips, Naruko gave her finger a long lick, unintentionally teasing her mother. Kushina's dick stiffened once more from the sight and wondered how her daughter, who was clueless about sex, could be so good at this. She pointed it at the girl once more._

_"Naruko." The blond looked with bewilderment. "It taste good, right? Can you suck on it for Mama? Just like a lollipop!"_

_'It does taste really good. Not really sweet, but not too salty.'_

_Deciding this sounded like a good deal, Naruko licked every trace of cum off of Kushina's shaft and moved her hair behind her ear. She then put the mushroom part of her dick in her mouth, making her mom's knees buckle from the immediate pleasure. She put her hand on Naruko's head and looked down to see the girl looking at her with inquisitiveness and a small amount of hunger._

_"Just like that baby!" Kushina forced rest of her width inside Naruko, making the girl gag from the forced entry. She bit her lip as Naruko made small vibrations and her wet throat held her dick tightly. She didn't stop her skull fucking when they girl tried to weakly push her away, but she planted firmly to the ground._

_Feeling her close to climax once more, the red-head held Naruko's head in place and released her load directly into her stomach. She decided to finally let go and watched Naruko pull away, coughing out cum._

_"You could of kill-"_

_The girl was ignored as her mother pushed her into her bed. The older woman had a lustful gaze as she pulled apart her pajamas, breaking all the buttons that had once held it together. Her face flushed as her mother stared down at her now naked form. She bent down and connected their mouths together, forming a rough and wet kiss._

_Naruko moaned as her mom's shaft rubbed against her sensitive pussy slowly. She could herself getting wetter with each passing second. Her frustration began to grow as her mother only poked her. Knowing she wanted it all in, she looked at her._

_"Mom..." Catching the small plea, Kushina bucked her hips and plowed every single inch in one swift strike. Naruko screamed as felt her mom's cock push its way inside. Amazingly, the dick began to grow in her sending her into an orgasm._

_'Mom is inside of me! I feel so full!'_

_Kushina felt herself reach heaven as her daughter's pussy tightened around her cock painfully. She started to ruthlessly pound Naruko as she gripped her ass. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and her daughter screaming her name was music to hears._

_"Oh Kami! Let your mom fuck you silly Naruko-chan!" Kushina began to piston faster and faster and Naruko gripped the sheets as her head began to spin. She felt her hips try to keep up with her mother's fast fucking. She interlocked her legs around her mom's neck and moaned as the bed started to creak louder with each forceful thrust._

_"Oh God, Mom! It's so big!" The red-head leaned down and started sucking the younger girl's soft breast, not once stopping her routine. Her thrust then started to become faster with her coming climax. She watched her daughter pant with an arm over her eyes. A grin came to her face as she plunged in one more time before letting herself go._

_"I can feel it moving inside me..." Naruko shook as pure bliss filled her being. She continued to shake as Kushina pulled, letting excess cum spill from her pusy. The mother slapped her daughter's ass with her wet cock and smiled when she noticed that Naruko came again._

_"Want to try something else?" The girl didn't stop panting, but Kushina decided to take this as set. She spread apart her daughter's butt cheeks and rammed in as hard as she could._

_The soundproof house didn't stop the neighbors from hearing loud cries and moans._

* * *

><p>Naruko was knocked out of her perverted thoughts as a woman stepped down the steps. For some reason, she looked strangely familiar. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs framing her cheeks. She was wearing a yellow suit, giving her the appearance of a teacher.<p>

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Elemental Academy!" The black-haired woman smiled. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I am one of the new teacher's here for one of the freshman classes. I'm here to get you registered and take you to your testing location."

**So I looked at the poll and I got these results. These are the top pics from left to right.**

**Samui, Yugito, Anko, Tayuya, Kurenai, Hanabi, Tsunade, Hana, Fu, and Haku.**


	2. The Entrance Exam

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha! I am one of the new teachers here. I'm here to give you a tour. Welcome to your new school, Elemental Academy."

Naruko began to really notice Mikoto's looks. Her silky, black hair fell down to the middle of her back and her onyx colored eyes showed infinite kindness. Just like her mother, Mikoto had an hour glass figure and perky DD-cup breast. She was wearing the standard teaching outfit that left a bit of pale cleavage out.

"Time to get started!" Mikoto opened the doors and stepped into the empty hall. Their foot steps echoed on the marble floor as they proceeded further down

"There are four wings. A for the freshman, B for sophomores, C juniors and D seniors." The blond tilted her head, which Mikoto found adorable.

"So I'm going to be in A? When do I get my schedule?" Mikoto nodded her head.

"Yeah. You'll get your schedule tomorrow depending on your examination results. You need to go sign something from Shizune though." She pointed to a door across the hall. "That's the main office. You'll find the secretary in the front. I'll wait for you out here."

Before Naruko could ask any more questions, she was pushed into the office.

The room was nothing special. It was probably the size of a living room. There was a counter and a couple of chairs here and there. The door in the back of the room had the word principal on it.

The lady behind the counter must have been Shizune. She had short black hair that complemented her dark black eyes. She was shorter than Naruko and had a slender frame. Unlike the women the she had met, she had C cup breast. However, what made the picture odd was that there was a pig on the counter, both of them looking at her curiously.

"Hello there! My name is Shizune, the secretary. Are you here for registration?" Naruko nodded her head. "Great! Tell me your name, age, and the year you will be joining?" The blonde haired girl walked up the counter and sat her bag on the floor.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I am fifteen years old and joining first year." The secretary nodded and typed something on her computer.

"Alright. You're dorm room number is A109. You might need to expect a roommate later." Shizune opened a cabinet to the side and took out a small bottle and handed it to her. She also gave her a key.

Naruto scanned the contents of the bottle. There was no label on it, so she had no idea if it was safe or not. The secretary, seeing her confusion, answered the unasked question.

"You need to take one before ever active period you have. It keeps you from getting anything. You can continue the tour." Shizune shooed her away. Sighing in defeat, Naruko walked out of the room.

"Mikoto-san?"

"You don't have to stare you know?" Her hair was ruffled as if it went through heavy wind. Her clothes were wrinkled and out of place. The girl could clearly see the older woman's black lacy bra and panties among her clothes.

"Naruko-chan? You there?" Naruko focused her attention back to the Mikoto.

"I'm sorry, but could repeat that." Mikoto gave a cute pout.

"I made such a good speech and you weren't listening. I should of instantly recognized that face." Naruko looked at the woman in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto gained a far away look in her eyes.

"Well there was this girl named Kushina Uzumaki, your mother if I think. We dated for a short time when we were freshman. When we had one of our little... escapades, I'd notice the expression on my face." The young girl looked irritated as Mikoto gave a perverted giggle. Then realization struck her.

"You went out with my mom?" Mikoto sighed at the memory.

"We were more like sex partners. She wasn't very confident as a first year and I was her only friend at the time. Did you inherit her condition?

Naruko looked away from Mikoto, giving her the answer.

"That's pretty strange. We don't usually get normal girls." Mikoto commented as her happy self. They stopped at two large doors in between the A and B wing.

"What do you mean you don't get normal girls?" The teacher looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"You don't know?"

"Am I missing something?" Mikoto laughed, making the poor girl turn red.

"It seems Kushina-chan forgot to tell you. This is Hentai school. Everyone here, except for a few, are extremely different from regular girls. People like your mom, futanari, only take up about twenty-five percent of the school. Other types of people, much weirder I might say, are here."

It took Naruko's mind a few moments to process.

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away, a red-head mother sneezed. She shrugged and continued to fuck her niece, Honoka, silly.<p>

* * *

><p>When Naruko entered the room, she instantly became nervous. Everyone there was either passed out or panting heavily.<p>

"Are you Naruko Uzumaki?" The girl turned around to see the person who addressed her.

She reminded her on her mother. Her outfit consisted of a sexy teacher look. Her legs had had on black stockings that went to her short red skirt. Her black jacket did nothing to hide her black lacy bra. She had rusted colored red hair and light green eyes. Her body even had the great shape. Her breast were D cup and her long arms were a pale color.

"Yes ma'am." The lady looked at the note pad she was holding.

"Alright then. My name is Mei Terumi. I am going to be overlooking your exam in room B. Since your last on the list, you made it on time. Please follow me." Mei turned around and walked towards the other side of the room and gestured towards the door.

When she walked in, Naruko noticed it was not a type of room you would see at any normal school.

There was a king size bed at the end. There was nothing special about it since. It reminded her of a hospital bed. Next to it was a stand with a clock on it.

"Okay, the first part is the practical exam. You do what I tell you and I grade you. Can you get on the bed and get on your knees? Oh, and take off the remainder of your clothes." Nodding, Naruko took off her jacket and got on the bed. Her face was beet red. Mei walked up towards the end of the bed.

"I want you to suck my cock." Taking off her cock, Mei showed off her ten inch cock. It was very limp, making Naruko believe she was were longer and met more attractive people in her time. She gulped and took the cock in her hand. She gave it a quick lick and started sucking. She could feel it beginning to grow in length to the point where she was deepthroating.

"Mm, you're doing well. I'm going to cum on your face." Taking the cock out of her mouth, she began to pump it up and down. Moaning softly, Mei came on her face making her eyes sting a bit. Her seed was so hot; she could feel it burning against her skin as if her flesh was cold.

"Alright, I'm going to test you on your breast." Mei laid down on the bed. Naruko now had a clear view on how big she was. Mei was larger than a foot long and about two inches wide.

Knowing what she wanted, Naruko began crawling over the examiner, she wrapped her breast around the it and began to bounce them. By the moans of Mei, she thought she was doing right and began to suck on the tip for a few minutes.

"Wow, I'm coming again. You're great at this." Naruko felt her thrust squirt her hot cum on her breast, hair, and face. Mei sat up and began to suck on her nipples. The blonde moaned as the woman expertly wrapped her tongue around them.

"Your nipples are delicious Naruko-chan. Can you get in the doggy style position for me?" Nodding again, she turned around and laid on all fours. She wiggled her ass at the red head, secretly eager to take it all. "I'm going to fuck your pussy now. This is the last part of the test."

Mei pressed the clock and shoved her entire shaft into her making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her cock was even hotter than her semen. Naruko began to drool as the vice principal began to thrust in and out of her fast and rough.

"Your pussy is so slippery. Your mom must have helped you. My cock fits your pussy as if it was a glove." Naruko came as she began to see white spots in her vision.

_'What's going on? I'm about to pass out...' _Mei smiled at her.

"You probably noticed that you're not lasting long. You see me and the principal are special. There are special things about us. Tsunade-sama has her super strength and medical knowledge, which will send you into fits of pleasure. My cum is my specialty. When I come, my bloodline infuses lava like properties into it. So my cum is sticky, thick, and very hot and I can control it easily. You have two more minutes to go."

Somehow, Mei began to piston in and out of her even faster. Naruko could feel herself losing consciousness. The giant cock inside her was constantly coming making her feel as if she was floated. She cried out as the vice principal groped both her sensitive breast.

"Oh kami!" Just when Naruko was going to pass out, the clock rung. Mei's cock slid out of her pussy making her groan at the loss of her cock. Mei didn't move from their position as she grabbed her notepad.

"I'll give you eighty-five on the whole thing. I have to admit, that was some pretty good sex. Not many people can handle so much cum. Do you want to try to go for bonus?" The woman smiled slyly as she her cock hardened.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. My name is Tsunade Senju. This is the last part of the entrance exam. I know most of you are tired, but please bear with it. After the test, your free to roam the school and make new friends, or go hole and wait for the schedule. Please start!" Once the voice from the intercom said start, Naruko looked at the first question.<p>

"What is your favorite type of sex." The girl sweat-dropped.

_'What did my mom get me into!" _She sighed as she answered the question.


	3. Drop the Soap?

**Decided to take a break from the latest crossover. I swear, no other story has made me this frustrated. Like, please, just read the story and watch it play out. I love you pervs though, so easy to deal with. I'm going to edit chapter 2 later so look out for that if you care.**

Naruko moaned as she massaged her sore butt. The amazing sex she had with Mei and Tsunade had left her pretty winded. On the plus side, she had been told where her homeroom was. That's where she would get her schedule for the first year. However, she desperately needed a shower. The strong stench of sperm stuck onto her and she was too tired yesterday to get it off

Getting out of bed, she wrapped a towel around her naked form. Scratching the back of neck, she wondered where the bathing area would be.

"It's to the left if you're wondering -ssu."

The blonde girl smiled sheepishly as a girl with mint-colored hair sat up from the other bed. Her eyes were a unique orange that she couldn't help but envy. Her skin was also a lot darker than hers. The thin sheet around her did nothing to hide her excellent curves.

"Ah, sorry if I woke you Fu-chan." The girl yawned and waved her hand lazily. She had found out that the girl was rather laid back when it came to unimportant matters.

"No worries. I need to get up as well. I'll see you in class -ssu."

Smiling once again, she opened the dorm room's door and closed it silently. She began humming as she walked down the empty hallway, enjoying the cool air against her skin. For that moment, she felt like nothing could go wrong.

That was until she tripped over her own feet

"You okay?"

Naruko blinked as she realize she didn't hit the floor. She saw slender arms around her stomach and looked up, prepared to answer the person's question but her voice died in her throat. A rosy blush formed her on face.

The girl was incredibly beautiful. She had straight, blonde hair that framed her face and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue, which was much lighter than her own. She was wearing the typical uniform. Her white dress shirt wasn't buttoned, leaving her to believe that her chest was too big. On her sleeve, though, was a badge that said her name.

"I-I'm f-fine!"

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question her nervousness.

"Cool. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, first year. What's your name?!" The long-haired girl wanted to slap herself. She obviously already knew the name of the girl. She really hope she didn't come off as stupid. Or worse, a fan girl...

"Samui, second year. I'd like to keep talking with you, but I must go. Enjoy your shower."

Samui let go, much to her displeasure, and continued down the hall where she just came from. A sigh escaped her lips as she secured her towel around her form. Why did she have to embarrass herself by tripping in front of her upperclassman?

* * *

><p>"Well, what do we have here?"<p>

Naruko blinked as door to the shower room closed. There was an audible lock and a couple giggles. She let her hands fall to her sides as shampoo washed into the drain.

She didn't say anything, unsure if they were talking about her. Although, her heart pounded in her chest as footsteps walked closer to her stall. She didn't dare move as the footsteps stopped close to her. Thoughts of crawling into another stall entered her mind, when suddenly the door opened.

She blushed as she saw the annoyed face of a red-haired girl. She was really pretty, almost on part with Samui. Her eyes were hazel and she was taller than her. She didn't have a towel around her so she was able to see the flaccid dick in between her legs.

Although it started to grow as soon as she walked in

"What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you know this is our time to use the showers shithead?" The girl looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. "My name is Tayuya from second year, dumbass."

_'She curses more than my mother.'_

Tayuya, realizing she wasn't going to say anything, dropped something on the tiled floor. The blonde looked at it and saw it was a bar of soap making her shudder. She gulped as she saw Tayuya point it with a sneer on her face.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? Pick it up."

The only sound in the room was the sound of her own shower running. Three sets of eyes stared in the shower, obviously anxious to see what happens next. Naruko didn't want to pick up the soap bar that had been dropped on the ground, but the older girl looked at her expectantly. She instantly knew what the girl had in store for her if she bent over, which made a blush find it's way on her face. She looked back at the red-head one more time.

"Well?"

Closing her eyes, she turned around and started to bend over. The girls in the watching began to whisper louder, shocked that she'd willingly to get ravished. When she had finally grabbed the soap, she prepared to stand up but Tayuya decided to strike.

A moan escaped Naruko's lips as she Tayuya slid her large dick in between her wet cheeks. She then grabbed them and pushed her up and down, giving herself a butt-fuck. Naruko bit her lip as it rubbed against her pussy and asshole, creating sparks in her stomach.

"Oh shit! Your ass is so soft bitch!"

She wasn't really offended but she cried out as the red-head slapped her in the ass. Tears ran down her cheeks as the girl began to spank her without remorse, but that didn't stop her arousal. Despite the sharp pain of being spank, pleasure began to overload as cries turned to moans.

"You're a masochist? That's some weird shit!" With this new revelation, Tayuya dug her nails into the girl, almost drawing blood. Suddenly, Naruko, proving to be clumsy, lost her footing and fell to the floor. The older girl gained an annoyed look on her face and got on her knees. This time, however, forced Naruko into her lap and slid her entire shaft into her vagina. "I figured you were the slutty type, but that takes it to a new level."

_'Everyone's watching me get raped...'_

More whispers exploded in the room. Many girls were blushing at the scene of Naruko being manhandled by the older girl. A lot of them were massaging their own as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the showers. The murmuring didn't end until one brave girl stepped up. She had black hair that went to her thighs and grey eyes. She had a small blush on her face as she pointed her eight inches at Naruko's mouth. A smirk formed on Tayuya's lips.

"Please blow me!"

Smiling shyly, Naruko hungrily wrapped her tongue around the girl's shaft. The girl felt a shiver course through her body as the blonde's hot mouth tried to melt her dick. She leaned her head back as she felt the tongue lick her slit. "I'm coming!"

Taking the dick out of her mouth, she gave it a few quick pumps. The girl whimpered before releasing her load on Naruko's face. The blonde closed an eye and continued to suck the girl.

"Our kohai is so skilled!"

"I want to fuck her too! Let us join!"

The group of three suddenly turned into five. The other two girls held out their own dicks and Naruko started to jerk them off. Although, unlike Tayuya, they were pretty quick-shots. They shot their seed in many places. Her hair, her nose and her chest. She panted heavily as she could feel every single strand of cum on her body. All of sudden, Tayuya began to pound into her even harder.

"Ready for the main course, whore?" Naruko nodded as she began to grind a little, causing the girl to moan for the first time.

"Fill me up like the whore I am!"

With one final roar, Tayuya gripped Naruko's hips tightly and unleashed her load. The blonde girl panted as she fell on the floor, making Tayuya's dick dangle in between her legs. Said girl was panting also and looked at the other girls.

"She's all yours."

**Well that's it. I'm not sure where I was going with this at first, but I enjoyed it. Hope you guys did as well (if there is a you guys lol). Review, like, etc and have a good night/morning.**


End file.
